


DeeDee's Worries

by XxPurpleStars3xx



Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPurpleStars3xx/pseuds/XxPurpleStars3xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the second book.  DeeDee needs some reassurance that Josh loves her after they see Cammie.  Josh does just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DeeDee's Worries

I played with my spaghetti at the diner, absentmindedly. Josh noticed.

“Something wrong, Deeds?” he asked.

I sighed and shook my head. Josh put his hand over mine and I looked up into his warm eyes. He knew what I was thinking. Damn him!

“You have nothing to worry about,” he said.

I took my hand of my fork and let the metals hit together with a clink! I wanted to believe it, I really did. I mean, Cammie and him were over, but I just really hated the fact that we saw her today, even if she was with someone else.

“Sometimes I believe that, and then others, like tonight, I don’t,” I answered honestly. “It’s just…I know how much you cared about her.”

Josh got up and threw a few dollar bills on the table. He grabbed his girlfriend’s hand and pulled her out of the booth. He ran out of the door and sat her on the bench a few blocks down in the center square.

“I remember when I first met you at school. You had pigtails in your hair and a cute button nose, which you still have now,” Josh said. “You’ve become one of my best friends since kindergarten.” Josh squeezed my hand tight. “I know it has taken time. But I also know that this, this right here, is right. You’ve never once lied to me or given up on me or anything.”

Tears streamed down my face.

“You don’t know how hard that was,” I told him. “After you not having someone for so long, I thought it would be me. When Cammie came along, I knew I’d never have a chance.”

“Look at me,” Josh demanded. I kept my head straightforward. “DeeDee. Please.” His voice was so hurt that I just had to look at him.

“When you asked me out a month ago, I couldn’t believe it. I’ve loved you for years, but sometimes I feel like I’m your sloppy seconds. Like I can’t compare.”

“You’re not a sloppy second. You can’t compare, because you are two completely different people.”

I rested my head on his shoulder, and his hand squeezed mine again.

“I love you, you know?”

“Best friend love, or romantic love?”

“Both,” Josh said and kissed the top of my head.

“And I love you both, too,” I said.

“You have nothing to worry about, now. Cammie’s my past. You’re my present and future.”

I smiled and we stayed there until curfew. Josh walked me home, and at the white picket fence in front of my house, he kissed me and said goodnight. I guess Josh was right.

I had nothing to worry about.


End file.
